1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel process for the synthesis of esters, to the reactants therefor, and to a novel class of transesterifiable xanthates which comprise said reactants.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nucleophilic substitution reactions are very widely used, but certain of which are very difficult to carry out; thus, novel leaving groups which are very reactive and easy to prepare are increasingly in demand.
Moreover, one of the most persistent problems in this art is to convert a hydroxyl-type function into a leaving group.
It too is preferable that the reaction be carried out such that the leaving group maintains the chirality of the radical to which it is bonded (whether by inverting or preserving same).